Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a sample-and-hold circuit that may be used with an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
As the market of wireless portable system on chip (SoC) application products allowing people to enjoy listening to and watching data anywhere at any time has grown recently, the area and power consumption of circuits used in these portable SoC products are important design characteristics to the competitiveness of the products.
A touch screen controller that needs to process a plurality of channel input signals requires an ADC that converts a plurality of analog input signals into digital signals and transmits the digital signals to a digital signal processing block.
A sample-and-hold amplifier (SHA) is usually used at a front-end of the ADC to sample and process an input signal without distortion. In order to process a plurality of input signals at the ADC's front-end, as many SHAs as the number of input signals are generally needed. An SHA includes a switched capacitor and an amplifier, where the amplifier often requires the largest amount of area and power consumption of the SHA.